


Italy

by orphan_account



Series: Not The End [11]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Summer Vacation, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Team as Family, Travel, Vacation, Worried Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Iron Family travels to Italy.





	Italy

**Author's Note:**

> this is the next piece!   
so sorry for posting this almost a month later but a lot has been going on. I started my first year at college as well as picked up a job to pay for college. my down time has been dwindling and I can't just sit down and write for several hours without something needing my attention.   
so sorry 3 thousand.   
sucks what's happened to Spidey in the MCU i'm pissed. A lot of people blame sony but sony is being understandable about wanting to have majority share because they aren't as big as disney and they need more money from that franchise because it's it's top grossing film series. That doesn't mean that snatching away the character forever makes it any fucking better. So fuck the both of them for pulling this wack shit.   
A lot more to come, so stick around or just bookmark and come back whenever.   
Enjoy if you can!

Pepper had everything planned out for the trip. Everything from how much they were packing to how long they would be there, she had it estimated down to the hour. One thing she was not prepared for though is telling Morgan. 

She still struggled with her from time to time, but with Peter and even Wanda there with her she knew it would turn out fine. They sat her down a week before they would leave to talk to her about it, see if she even wanted to go or if she wanted to stay and play with Nathaniel. They were in the living room on the private floor when they all sat down. Just the four of them. 

" Morgan, sweetie we want to talk to you about something. " Pepper started with. 

" What is it? " Morgan asked, a little surprised. She wasn't expecting anything. 

" Well it's, I think we can now tell you about. " Peter said excitedly, he was really happy about their family trip to Italy. 

" Really? " Morgan thoughts jumped to the only thing that they haven't told her yet, and thought that she earned being in the know now. 

" Really, Really. Any guesses? " Wanda said, she thought Morgan was a bright girl and probably found out about the trip already. 

" Peter is Spider-Man! " She rushed out, she couldn't help it anymore. She had been knowing for almost a year, she had found out a month after he started living with them, that was in May of 2023. It was July of 2024. She had patience, but even for someone like Morgan it was stretched pretty thin when it came to this. 

" What? " Wanda asked. 

" Uh what's the surprise? " She tried to cover it up with a smile, it didn't work. 

" You just said I was Spider-Man, why would you think I was Spider-Man? " 

" I don't. " She whispered trying to get them to stop, but they kept pressing. They really needed to talk about it, even if she didn't want to. 

" Morgan, sweetie. " Pepper started, she could read Morgan well, " Sweetie, I know that you don't want to talk about this but we need to. Why do you think Peter is Spider-Man? " 

Morgan didn't talk for a moment before speaking, " Well cause he's really strong. He picked up the whole couch with just one arm that one time. " 

" Okay so he's strong, what else? " Pepper encouraged. 

" He's really fast. Whenever I'm about to fall he always catches me. "

" Okay, so fast. Keep going. " 

" When he first moved in, he would always be gone during the night and come back super early in the morning and the day after he would leave Spider-Man was seen. He heals faster than normal cause I've seen him cut himself and it was gone before we even left the lab. One time I saw him on the ceiling in the middle of the night eating cereal. When he showed me the suits, sometimes he messed up and said he instead of Spider-Man. Then there were some nights when he came back hurt when he didn't go to bed hurt, and I tried to get him to stay home by asking for more bed time stories but it never worked. " Morgan finished, she looked at them and saw varying looks. Pepper looked proud, while Peter looked a mix of that and shocked. Wanda had a look of uncertainty, and concentration. 

" Well sweetie, it is very smart of you to figure it out. " Pepper complimented, Morgan started to smile a little. She looked to Peter and see him still trying to work it out in his head. 

" Is Peter okay? " Morgan asked, worrying if she ruined something. 

" No sweetheart, Peter is just surprised you figured it out. Just give him a moment. " Pepper told her, Peter was still surprised. Not that she found out, but when she did. He was hoping to keep it a secret for a long long time. 

" Well Morgan I uh I don't know what to say. " He says, taking a few moments to sort out what he's feeling. Pride in someone else. 

" I'm sorry, did I ruin it? " Morgan asked. 

" No! No Mo you didn't ruin anything. Don't apologize for being so smart. " Peter told her. " Don't ever apologize for being the smartest person in the room. " 

" Okay, if that isn't the surprise what is? " 

" Well I've told you that in a few days that I have to leave for a business trip. Remember how I said it will only be for a single meeting and will take just a day? " Pepper asked. 

" Yeah you said you were going to Italy. " 

" Well Wanda and Peter had the idea all four of us should go and spend a weekend there. Have a family weekend, try a few things. " 

" Really?! " She shrieked. 

" Well not really, I think it was originally Wanda's idea but yeah we wanted to ask if you wanted to go. Or if you want to stay here? " He offered. 

" I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go! " She bounced excitedly. 

" I thought you would like to. That's why I already packed for you sweetie. " Pepper said. 

" When are we going?! " 

" A few days, we'll leave this Thursday night, and sleep on the plane ride. I figured we leave around midnight and get there early in the morning. Sound good sweetie? " 

" Yeah but I wanna see the plane ride. " 

" Well you can stay up for a little to see the plane, then take a nap during the flight and you can continue to nap when we get there. " Peter offered. 

" Yeah, then when Pep gets done with her meeting we can all head out for fun. See some of the sights. " 

" Try some of the food. " 

Morgan gasped, " We can try some of the pizza! " 

" I was thinking the same thing! " Peter shared her excitement. " Also the sandwiches, the Tiramisu, Cannolis. The pasta! " Wanda and Pepper shake their head affectionately. 

" Well sweetie, that's what I wanted to tell you. You can go play. " 

" Okay, thanks mommy I can't wait! " She ran off, going to go tell Nathaniel no doubt. 

" Peter is was your idea, remember? " Wanda corrected, " When we first went to her, you brought it up. " 

" I guess but it's not important. " 

" Then why did you tell Morgan that it was my idea, if it didn't matter? " 

" Cause I thought I was stealing your idea, I wanted to give you credit. " 

" Well either way, in a few days we will be leaving for Rome. " Pepper interrupted. 

" Rome? I thought it was Venice. " Peter said. 

" Well it was, it turned into Rome. I hope you don't mind. " 

" Nope. Italy is Italy. Can't wait to see it. " Peter spoke. 

" Well then you two better get backing, we have 2 days before we're in Rome, Italy. " Pepper told them. 

" Peter why don't you go to our floor and start on it, gotta talk to Pep about girl stuff so try not to listen in. " Wanda asked him. 

" Yeah sure. " He pulls out earbuds from his pockets and slips them in his ear before riding up the elevator. 

" So what are you working on? " 

" The meeting is to expand our branches. We only have one here and New York, and one in Japan. " 

" What? Peter told me there were several. He said China, Japan, Italy, Canada, Spain, England, and Russia." 

" Yeah those were the sites before the snap. Peter was in the know then, but during the lapse they crumbled. There was no one to run them. " 

" Is that why you've been breaking your back? " 

" Yeah, we need to reintroduce ourselves again in those major branches. Problem is people have lost faith and seeing us gone will make it hard to make them believe in us again. " 

" I'm sure you can do it Pep. " Wanda tried. Pepper merely sighed loudly. 

" I'm afraid not, this is just my last attempt. After this we pull out completely from Europe. " 

" Why? " 

" No one will listen to me. " 

" I'm sorry, maybe Peter will help. " 

" Hmm, maybe. Have you two talked about it? " 

" Yeah, he said he wants to become CEO when he turns 18. Give yourself more time with Morgan before she grows up. " 

" Sounds like him, when Tony told me he was going to be better than all of us. I believed him, 100%. So I think we need to plan something for him for the future. I have no doubt that if he tried he could open branches all over Europe, where I have tried and failed. " 

Wanda laughs, " The Europe Tour. " She used quotes in the air. Pepper joins in the laugh, for a moment. Wanda stands and turns to leave but before she does, she looks over her shoulder to meet Pepper's eyes. 

" You didn't fail Pepper. " 

" Kinda hard to see it any other way. " 

" What would you say to Peter if he was in your place? " Wanda asked. 

Pepper chuckled, " Well I don't think Peter would have failed in my place but I would tell him something like him not failing but gaining a different opportunity. " 

" Well there you go, can't argue with your own words. " 

" Guess not, but honestly you should go help him back before all your weekend clothes are sweet shirts and jeans. " 

" Yeah, better go stop him from trying to pack all his fun socks because he can't decide on what three to wear. " 

" I know what you mean. ' There all too good.' " Pepper quoted. 

" ' I can't leave one behind, the others will be upset.' " Wanda continued with a laugh, Pepper joining in on it. When they calm down Wanda looks to her again. 

" Thank you Pepper. For everything. " 

" Oh honey it is my pleasure. You make him so happy, it's clear as day he loves you. I want you two to be happy, I'm glad to do things for you two. " 

" Someone should do something for you. " 

" You mean like when Peter first moved in and held me while I cried to sleep? Or do you mean when you and Peter helped with Morgan's education so I can work? " 

" I mean something now. That was in the past. When was the last time I did something for you? " 

" The other day when you played with Morgan because I had to go into a meeting. " 

" I don't think that counts, I had fun. Don't worry though, I'll figure out a way to give you something. " 

" Well thank you in advance, whatever it is I'm sure it'll be good and that I'll like it. " Wanda nodded before finally going to the elevator and riding it up to their floor. Only to go to their bedroom and see a suitcase full of his brightly designed socks. 

" Peter. " 

" Oh come on don't tell me I can't take them. " Peter pouted. 

" You know you can't. "

" But I can't leave some of them behind, their feelings will be hurt. " 

" Peter. " 

" How am I supposed to decide? Their all so good and deserve to go. " 

" How about I choose? Give me your favorite ones and I'll pick three for you? " 

" That sounds fair. " Wanda went to work on picky out the least tacky socks from the selection she can and came up with five of them. Peter then picked his three and they went in the suitcase. 

" See honey bunny, you don't need all of them. " Wanda said as she continued to help him pack for their quick trip. By help him pack, she gave him a selection of clothes to choose from so he would look nice in public and not a weird combo of nice, formal and comfortable clothes. She honestly didn't mind what he choose, she would hold his hand in what ever he wore. Although, she knew the stairs would get to him and hearing everyone talk about his clothes would not be nice. Plus it would be a lie to say if either of them didn't enjoy the whole process. 

While those two packed up their baggage, Pepper was unloading her's. May and her were finally going to sit down and talk about the night her and Peter got drunk together. Ever since talking about it in at the party it has been on the list of things to do. Now that is was nearly a week later and they were going to leave for another country soon, Pepper knew she had to do it now. Morgan was off playing on the common floor, while Pepper had invited May to her bedroom. 

" Thank you for willing to hear me out. " Pepper began. 

" Yeah well I didn't want to jump to any conclusions. " May said, she was across from Pepper sitting in a couple of chairs by the window. 

" Yes well. I think I should just say what happened. " 

" Yeah, avoid all confusion. " 

" Right. Well it was the one year anniversary of Tony....... Peter had found me with an unopened bottle after Morgan was already asleep. He tried to talk me out of it, it worked. I only had one, he had one with me. " 

" That's not bad. " 

" Yeah well, we didn't stop. It was in the living room, then it moved to my bedroom. Right over there. " She motioned to the bed. 

" Alright. " May said with hesitance, Pepper understood it and thought she was right to. 

" So we started to drink more and more. Eventually we were both black out drunk I guess. The only reason I know about this is because FRIDAY recorded it. " 

There was a pause, " You slept together. Didn't you. " May more stated than asked. Pepper looked down before confirming it. 

" Yes. " 

" What happened after that? " 

" Natasha came in and took care of us both. Cleaned everything up and took care of us both. Food, medicine, hydration. " 

" And then? " 

" Went to Dr. Banner to get a pregnancy test, turns out Peter's sterile. Then I broke the news to him about that night, and they me and Dr.Banner broke the news about him being sterile. " 

" How did he take it? " 

" Not well, he walked away in a daze but Wanda helped him. " 

" I thought she would. " 

" Yeah, she's great for him. " Pepper agreed and for a moment there was a peaceful pause, before the point of the conversation resumed. 

" So, if I got this right: You and Peter got drunk on the anniversary and slept together. After that Natasha took care of you two, and that lead to you finding out he's sterile and was comforted by Wanda. " 

" Yes. " 

" Okay. " 

" Aren't you mad? " 

" I want to be. I really do, but it's hard being mad at something like this. If it was just him that drank, if you gave him alcohol and took advantage of my baby then yes I would be mad. I would hurt you the same you hurt him. But you drank as well, you didn't take advantage of him because you couldn't. He was just as vulnerable as you were. Was it the right thing to do? No. Was it the wrong thing to do? Yes. Is it anyone's fault? Yes. It's both your fault for giving him the alcohol and his fault for taking it. Neither of those things do any good for anyone though, blame should not be the focus. You were hurt the same way that you think he was. I bet as soon as you told him he thought you hated him. " 

" He did. " 

" I bet you told him he's ridiculous. " 

" I did. " 

" That's why I'm not angry. Even if you both made a mistake, you made it together. After you made the mistake, you tried to correct it and fix what you can by talking it out and doing the hard things to move forward. I don't want to stop you guys from moving forward, do you? " 

" No. " 

" Then I won't. I believe that you guys are heading to Italy in a few days, I want you to enjoy it. Maybe bring me back some nice wine and Tiramisu. " May said. 

" I will. " Pepper laughed, she and May stood up and hugged it out before May excused herself to go spend some time helping pack with Peter before they leave. Pepper sat in her room thinking about what May had told her, each word jumbling around in her head. 

They stayed there for the next two days until it was Thursday night. They had eaten dinner and Morgan was getting tired but it wasn't time to leave just yet. They pushed it for a bit more but ended up with Peter carrying Morgan while she was asleep to the plane. They had said their goodbyes and everything before boarding, with the same as when Peter and Wanda went to Thailand. Except this time, Morgan was asleep in his arms and her, Pepper and Happy were coming with. 

Happy was coming because he said that were ever the CEO goes, he goes but really everyone knew he was part of the family. They boarded and flew to Italy, even if everyone on board was tired and almost immediately fell asleep. 

They woke up to FRIDAY telling them they were close to landing. Really it was a good 30 more minutes but Morgan was happy to enjoy the plane ride, seeing the clouds so high up and everything in that nature. By the time they landed she was fully awake and ready for the day, even if all they did was stay in the hotel room while Pepper did her meeting. Happy arranged for a car to pick them up from the airport and drove them to the hotel, once there they were lead to their rooms. Happy had his own, Pepper and Morgan shared one, as did Peter and Wanda share their own.

Each one extravagant and beautiful in its own way. Peter sat their bags down, after trying to get the worker to just take a break, and looked around while Wanda excused herself to the bathroom. Peter marveled at everything and started to unpack and realized how long she was in there for. He didn't want to be intrusive or anything but he was worried about her. When she came out he asked her, 

" Are you okay? " 

" No, I mean yes. I'm fine Honey Bunny. Just not feeling that well. " 

" Oh, well we can just relax for the first day. Not a big deal, we have all day tomorrow and Sunday to go do stuff. Besides I think Happy is playing with Morgan anyhow. " 

" Yeah it's a way that Pepper got him to stop working and to enjoy life. " 

" Well I think it works. We can lay around until tomorrow, hopefully you'll feel up to doing some stuff together then. " 

" Yeah, tomorrow I'll be fine. Let's just go lay down, get something to eat. " 

" Well there is room service, so anything you want. " 

" Some Tiramisu sounds amazing right now. " 

" Well even if it is a little early, we can have some. " Peter said with a smile and hopped on the phone to order the food for them. 

" Buongiorno. " Peter greeted. 

" Buongiorno. " The receptionist returned. 

" So che è presto, e odiamo disturbarti, ma potresti forse tirar fuori un po 'di tiramisù nel blocco di stanze Stark? Stanza 47? Se non ci sono problemi? " Peter asked. 

" Non è affatto un problema, saremo felici di servirti. Sarà momentaneamente attivo. " The receptionist confirmed. 

" Bene, grazie mille. " 

" Piacere nostro. " She ended and they both hung up. Peter looked to Wanda, 

" You know if I wasn't feeling well, I'd be all over you right now cause damn I never get tired of hearing you talk in other languages. " 

" Thanks? " Wanda nodded her head, telling him it was a compliment. " Well the tiramisu will be up her soon. I'm going to use the bathroom though real fast. " 

" Alright, I'll just be here on the couch. " She said as he walked in. Peter was hit with a strange smell, his enhanced senses picking up on it, but he wasn't able to recognize it right away. It was blood. He started to panic before leaving the bathroom. 

" Where you going? " 

" Oh uh I was just going to check on Morgan. " He said and left leaving no room for any further talking. He quickly left the room and walked to a private area of the hallway before he called someone he knew can help. He called Dr.Strange. He thought he had no other option, he didn't know how much blood Wanda had lost or how fast she was losing it. If she needed a doctor he wanted to skip that whole process and get one here now, just in case. Besides there isn't anything a magic doctor can fix, right? 

So he quickly pulled out his phone and scrolled down to his number before calling, it rang a few before picking up. He had forgotten about the time difference between the two cities that were across the globe. 

" Parker. " 

" Listen I'm sorry I kinda forgot about the time in New York cause see I'm in Rome Italy and it's different cause of time zones but it's an emergency, like an actual one. Wanda is bleeding and I don't know how to help her, please can you please like golden magic circly your way here? Quickly? I'm in a hotel with Pepper, Happy, and Morgan as well if that helps. " 

" I'll be there in a moment. " He stated before hanging up and within the next a golden circle was opened up and Dr.Strange in all is mystical glory stepped through. 

" Where is she? " 

" In our room. " He lead him to their room and opened the door to see Wanda still laying there. Wanda was surprised to see Dr.Strange again, and he was surprised to see Wanda relaxing on the couch. 

" Hey Dr.Strange, what are you doing here? " 

" Well I thought I would be saving your life but it appears I was lied to. " He said with a pointed look at Peter. 

" What? " Wanda asked in confusion. 

" I'm not lying, help her. " 

" Peter what are you talking about, I don't need help. " 

" He said that you were bleeding and he doesn't know how to help you. " 

" Peter why do you think I'm bleeding? " 

" I smelled the blood in the bathroom Wanda. " 

" Oh Honey Bunny. That's not something to worry about. Strange, I'm fine. You can leave, thank you for coming. It's nice to know that you'll be there when I really need you. " 

" I suppose so. " He said before making another ring and walking through it back to New York. 

" Honey Bunny, come here. What you smelled was natural, probably not natural you smelled it but natural that is happens. You do know what a menstrual cycle is right? " 

" Yes. " Peter said looking embarrassed, he had just called the sorcerer supreme, master of the mystic arts, guardian of the time stone, neurosurgeon Dr.Strange because his girlfriend was on her period. 

" Ben was teaching me about how to treat a lady when she was on it. May taught me what she felt and stuff. " 

" Okay well then, saves us a conversation when we can be having some food. I think it's on its way now. " 

" Yeah, uh let me get it. Just uh stay here. " He said and dashed off to go get it. Wanda took out her phone and started to text May. 

Witch Way: so i hear that u hve taught peter things about how to treat a girl on her period

MayDay: yeah, y u start?

Witch Way: yeah and he's already run off to go get tiramisu

MayDay: FYI he wont stop there. 

Witch Way: when will he? 

MayDay: probably tomorrow or the next day. Whichever day you feel good enough to get up and actually do stuff. 

Witch Way: thnks for the heads up. 

Mayday: yep, but let him do things for you. it makes him feel useful, and he likes helping a lot even though he does enough

Witch Way: yeah i kinda expected that, thnks again. 

Wanda put her phone away and comes to face Peter who's coming in with Tiramisu and giving her both servings. 

" Peter, eat with me. Please? " She asks in a voice that leaves no room for discussion. Peter takes back his portion and they eat they food together in peace. The silence only lasts for a few moments before Peter starts to worry over Wanda. 

" You're not in any pain, are you? " He asked, Wanda rolled her eyes and sighed out. 

" Only mild discomfort, nothing to worry about it happens every month. " 

" Well uh can I do something? Like so you're not so uncomfortable. " 

" No honey bunny. " She said with a smile, she really did appreciate the effort he's putting in. 

" Well we could do something fun. May told me once that sometimes she doesn't feel as attractive as she does when she's in a cycle. Not that you feel that way and not that you and May are the same, or that your different. I'm just saying maybe we can do something passively fun. " He explained. 

Wanda kept the same small smile that he caused her, " Like what? " 

" Well we can do face masks together? " 

" Face masks? " 

" Well yeah, we got them back in Canada, remember? " 

" I remember, don't know why we would do that though. " 

" Cause we want our skin to look nice. No blemishes or anything like that. " 

" Peter your healing takes care of all of that. " 

" Yeah I know but to be honest it's nice to do something very normal human like every now and then. Besides you can't lie, after the face masks your skin was glowing. " He complimented. 

" Well thank you, I guess we can do it but after I want to watch something. " 

" Something like Wedding Singer? It's on the list and I know you'll like it, it's got Adam Sandler and singing. What more could you want in a romantic comedy than Adam Sandler and people singing who shouldn't sing? " 

" Alright. " She chuckled before moving to stand up, but of course Peter stopped her. 

" Why not just to it on the couch? It's way more comfortable and we don't really need a mirror since we have each other. " He offered, and of course Wanda was pretty comfortable already. 

" I suppose. " She said and settled back into her spot. She sighed out at both his antics and the softness of the couch. She heard him rummaging around in the bathroom for a few minutes before bursting back out to the living room and plopping down next to her while scattering everything in his arms along the coffee table. 

" So I have everything we need. We just need to use the wipes to clean our faces first then we spread the stuff on there and badda bing badda boom. " He said as he started to sort the mess he made, Wanda had begun to pull up Wedding Singer for them to watch while he got everything ready for them. Peter handed Wanda some wipes to clean whatever was on her face before they began, Peter mirrored her actions and did the same thing. Peter pulled a small container from the coffee table and showed it to Wanda, 

" See it's just like the stuff from Canada, nothing major. " 

" Right. Did they have that stuff just waiting for us in there? " She asked, thinking that Pepper requested it in some future seeing thing she does. 

" No, I made it. " 

" You made it? " 

" Yeah, me and May used to make our own all the time. We never bought it, it was just easier and cheaper to make it our own. After some DIY vids it was no problem. " 

" Alright. " 

" Besides it's more fun. So we just rub this on our faces and let it do it's thing. Last time I checked we leave it on for like 2 hours and then we take it off and rinse our faces. " 

" Okay, we can do you first. " Wanda said reaching for the container, she dabbed her finger in and took a scoop of the bright green mixture. 

" Any way you want it? " Wanda asked with a teasing smile. 

" No, just rub it every where you can. " He responded and Wanda pressed the first scoop on his left cheek, before reaching back into the container and spreading the next bit on his other cheek. She took her fingers and swept them across his cheeks, rubbing it in and spreading it across and down towards his jawline. She continued to press the substance into his skin and seep it into his pores, while adding more to cover his face. Except his eyes, ears or in his nose and mouth. After several minutes his whole face was green, looking as if they used face paint to decorate him but really just healing his face of the non existent blemishes. 

Wanda pulled her hand away and smiled at her work, " Alright, I'm all finished. " 

" Thanks, now it's your turn. " He returned the smile and accepted the container, he dipped his fingers into it and smeared it onto her face. Laughing as he did so. 

" What? " Wanda started to laugh with him. 

" Nothing. " He tried to say but was starting to laugh too much. He cleared his throat, " Nothing. " He tried again, only to start laughing a few seconds later. At this point Wanda knew it was actually nothing and he was just laughing to laugh. So she joined him, slightly chuckling at first until they had to stop so he didn't put the mask material anywhere where it's not supposed to be. After a few moments of them laughing together at nothing they finally settle and was able to breath before Peter continued. He replicated her movements as well as do his own from having previous experience with May. Soon enough, he was finished. 

" Ta da! " He said and sat down the container. 

" Thank you Peter, I feel better already. " Wanda said honestly, even something small like this did make her feel better. 

" Well we aren't done yet, we still have a movie to watch. " 

" I suppose. Go ahead and start it. " 

" Without snacks? " He asked as if she was crazy. 

" Oh how can I forget? Let's go to the kitchen and see what they have available. " Wanda says and before Peter can protest about her moving, she had already grabbed his hand and lead them to the kitchen. When they got there, they searched the cabinets and found the snacks they were looking for. Pepper of course had requested some for them, and they figured as much. Peter had his gummy worms and Wanda had her white cheddar popcorn. Although she wanted something else to go with it, and by some miracle it was there. Peter saw her rummaging around the cabinets until she pulled out white chocolate and broke the bar down into bit sizes and drop it into the bag with her popcorn, and then mix it all up. Peter tilted his head in confusion, he had never tried it before but with the way Wanda was doing it it seemed she knew it was good. Peter thought nothing of it as they went back into the main area and sat down together and got comfortable before starting the movie. They got lost in it and before they realized it was the middle of the day, almost 4 pm. 

They watched as the end credits rolled and someone knocked on the door and waited for them to let them in. 

" It's open. " Wanda called out, and in stepped Pepper. She smiled as she spotted them relaxing on the couch with face masks on and the movie credits rolling. 

" Have fun you two? " 

" Yeah, how was your meeting? " Peter asked. 

" It was alright, important part is now that it's done we can do stuff. So tomorrow we will go see Colosseum and stop for lunch somewhere, then go Trevi fountain and stop for an early dinner before coming back here and watching something together. Then on the last day we can go try the pizza before packing up and leaving. " Pepper proposed. 

" Sounds like fun. " Wanda said. 

" Yeah I can't wait. " Peter gushed. 

" Well then, see you two tomorrow. Or if you need anything tonight. " 

" Same goes to you too Pepper. " Peter said before she left, causing her to turn around and look at him. 

" Of course, thank you honey. Have fun with your face masks. Don't stay up too late, I want to have breakfast with everyone before we leave. " 

" Got it, I'll make sure we're in bed at a reasonable time. " Wanda told her. 

" Thank you. I'll see you two tomorrow, bright and early. " 

" Bye Pep! Love you! " Peter shouted before the door closed. 

" Love you too honey. " She said before finally closing the door. 

" What do you want to watch now? " Peter asks, " Since I kinda picked the last movie. " 

" I wouldn't say you picked it, more like offered it and I went along with it. " 

" Anyway, you pick now and then I'll pick next. " 

" Sure, maybe a horror movie? " She asked, they never really watched any horror movies together. She figured it was cause of Morgan and Peter's protective streak for her but now that they were alone it seemed like a good time. 

" A horror movie? " He parroted back. 

" Yeah, it's been forever since I've seen one. We never really watch any together, besides I really want to watch Nightmare on Elm Street right now. That or some Halloween. " 

" Yeah sure yeah we can we can watch Nightmare on Elm Street if you want. " Peter stutters out. 

" Honey bunny, do you not like horror movies? " 

" What?! What makes you say that? " He asks. 

" Peter. " 

" I usually don't watch them cause of Morgan so if you want to watch them then I'm willing to give it a try. " He said honestly, well partly honest. Truth is he never liked horror movies but Wanda wanted to watch some so he told himself to suck it up. 

" If your sure...... " 

" Yeah besides I don't remember the last time I saw a horror movie, plus I don't ever remember watching Nightmare on Elm Street so we can do that one if you want. " There was a reason he never saw it, he had heard about it and told himself he would never watch it. 

" Yeah. I'm going to go to the bathroom, do you mind setting it up and getting more snacks while I'm gone? " 

" Of course! " 

" Thank you honey bunny. " She said before kissing his cheek and getting up to go to the bathroom. 

" No problem Magic. " Wanda stopped and turned around to him. 

" Did, did you just call me magic? " 

" Uh yeah. " 

" Can I ask why? " 

" Well uh you call me honey bunny and I honestly really like the nickname but I wanted to find one to call you. I found this website for it, it said like 100 names to call your girlfriend with the meaning and I thought I could try to sneak some in until I found the one that you liked the most. " He admitted, glowing red blush across his face. 

" Well thank you, but maybe not Magic. " 

" Got it. " 

" You can still try out the other names, it might take some time until we find one that we both like. How many do you have planned? " 

" Right, well uh I guess I can try later but I have only a few memorized for right now. I figured it would be enough for the weekend and then when we get back home I can get more to try. " 

" Alright, I'm actually going to go to the bathroom now so be back soon. " 

She turned and left as Peter found the movie and set it up to play, he skipped everything until it was at the opening scene and paused it. He quickly left to go grab the snacks and to put off the movie for as long as possible. He stalled so long that Wanda had gotten out of the bathroom before he was back from the kitchen. 

" Honey bunny. " She called out. 

" Just grabbing the last of the snacks sugar. " He hollered back. 

" Yeah, that's not it. " Wanda laughed out loud at the name, " Come on, I want to get started. " 

" Here I come. " He called out before grabbing the drinks to go with the snacks and went back to the main area. Wanda had turned off the lights and drew the blinds. 

" Why is it so dark in here? " He asked. 

" It was too bright out, the glare will make it impossible to see. Plus this is a more fun atmosphere. " 

" Right well let's get started. " He said and sat everything down. Might as well get this over with right? They had sat down again but this time closer than before. Peter didn't even move to touch the remote and so Wanda reached forward and grabbed it, but when she sat back they were somehow even closer than before. When Wanda went to ask he simply said, 

" I want to cuddle a bit, I mean if it's okay. " 

" Of course. " She said and let him snuggle closer to her and she wrapped an arm around him this time.The opening started and Peter had no problem, it introduced the characters and everything was actually good. He began to wonder what the problem was with these movies, then the first death happened. He saw her get slashed across chest with bladed glove, levitated, thrown, dragged up wall to ceiling, dropped. He cringed the entire time and drew in closer to Wanda, each scream he closed his eyes and each splatter of blood he flinched. Wanda noticed and tried to comfort him by squeezing his shoulder but it only served to make him jump. 

Wanda reached for the remote and paused the movie, which made Peter sigh out in relief. " Honey bunny, if you don't like horror movies then why did you say yes to watching this? " 

" I just thought that since you liked we can try to watch it. I thought I would be able to watch it, I thought with you here it wouldn't be so bad. " He said with his head down. 

" Honey bunny. " 

" I'm sorry I'm too much of a coward to watch a horror movie. " 

" Peter. Don't you dare say that. You've faced real world horrors, just cause you can't watch a slasher doesn't make you a coward doesn't make you weak. " He didn't make any sign of hearing her, so she cupped his cheek and raised it to hers. 

" Peter, you aren't a coward. You are one of the strongest people I know, it's just a movie. This means nothing if you can't handle it, just as it means nothing if you can handle it. " 

" I just thought I was better than some movie. " 

" Peter, this movie was made to scare you. That's what all horror movies are made for, to scare the people who watch them. It doesn't mean that if you get scared you're a coward, it means that whoever made it did a good job. " 

" I guess. " 

" Well it's a good thing I know then right? " Wanda laughed, hoping Peter would. 

" Yeah. " He chuckled. 

" Do you want to watch something else? " 

" No, just um maybe.... " 

" Maybe what honey bunny? " 

" Maybe you can you know...... hold me? " He asked with baited breath. 

" Of course, why would I pass up an opportunity to snuggle with my honey bunny. Come here. " She said and brought him closer than before, arm wrapped tighter around him and their sides touching. Wanda reached out and pressed play, Peter tensed as he saw what was going on screen but it was better with Wanda holding him so close. As the movie got further and further Peter had gotten closer and closer until he was buried into the side of Wanda, his face hiding in her neck. 

" Not liking it Peter? " She joked, hoping to ease some of his discomfort. 

" No, that is not nice. Not nice. Not nice. " He chanted, still not facing the screen but hearing the screams and the slashes and the splatters. 

" Need a break? " 

" No, no I'm fine. " He lied as he tensed up yet again at another blood curdling scream echoed throughout the room. Peter wasn't getting relaxed at all, even through Wanda gestures and trying to do her best to ease him. If fact it seemed every second that passed and the movie was playing Peter got worse, it had gotten so bad that Peter was constantly shaking and that's when Wanda had enough and turned it off completely. She used her magic to turn on the lights but kept the curtains closed for privacy. 

" Honey bunny. " 

" Not nice. Not nice. Not nice. " He kept repeating again and again. Wanda pulled him into her lap and ran her hand along his back while whispering soothing things in his ear. 

" He's not real. " She said. 

" He's not real. " He repeated back. 

" He can't hurt you. " 

" He can't hurt me. " 

" I'll protect you. " 

" You'll protect me. " 

" Hmmm. " She hushed and continued to rub his back in circles until his breathing evened out after several moments. 

" Why don't we take these face masks off? I think it's been time for a while now. " She offered, he merely nodded and made no move to get up. Wanda made no move to let him go. So she merely grabbed his waist and stood up, causing Peter to wrap his legs around her waist line. 

" Jesus Peter, how much do you weigh? I feel like I'm carrying a backpack right now, maybe you need to eat more. " 

" I eat a lot as it is. " He said with his head still buried in her neck. 

" Well maybe just a bit more, I bet you don't weigh anything over 170. " 

" Maybe your just really strong. " He said as Wanda opened the bathroom door for them. She flicked on the lights and set Peter on the counter. 

" So what do we do? " She asks, already knowing what to do but trying to get him to focus on something else. 

" We just rinse with cool water. You can go first. " He said, Wanda nodded before quickly rinsing her face of the green mask and drying it off with a towel. Peter wordlessly switched spots with her and did the same just a fast and hurried it along so they could go back to the couch. Before Peter could even walk out of the bathroom Wanda had lifted him up again and walked them out to the living room. 

" What was that one movie you mentioned? It was about a guy named Edward and his imagination. " She said, even if she did remember the movie. 

" Big Fish. " 

" Yeah Big Fish, let's watch that. " She said and sat down, again with him in her lap. Peter only nodded and again didn't move, as well as Wanda didn't either. She used her magic to get everything in order before starting it. Before long Peter was actually facing the TV but still secure in her lap but now sideways so he could face the TV. He was enthralled with the love scene and expressed it as so when he said the lines with the movie. 

" You don't even know me. " He whispered in a feminine accent at the same time the woman did on screen. 

" I have the rest of my life to find out. " He said in a normal voice as the male part, he smiled at it. Wanda grinned at him being himself and squeezed him on his side a bit to signal a hug and kissed him on his cheek. The movie kept playing when Peter heard something nearby, he paused it and got up and went towards the sound. Wanda close behind him and following him without asking any questions. When Peter got to their bedroom he opened the door and stepped in, it was dark and he couldn't make out who was sitting in the corner. Although he knew someone was there. 

" It's so nice to finally meet you, Peter. " Nick Fury stepped out from the shadows. 

" You're Nick Fury. " 

" Yeah. I saw you at the funeral but I figured bad timing, and for some reason I can not get a hold of you. " 

" Yeah imagine that. " Wanda said, inserting herself into the conversation. Nick looked over and nodded. 

" Wanda. " 

" Fury. " 

" So now that introductions are out of the way, we need to talk. " 

" Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Wanda. " Peter said with confidence and grabs her hand. 

" Well congratulations. " 

" You don't seem like you really mean that. " 

" Well I'm sorry I have hurt your feelings, but we have more important things to talk about. " 

" We weren't talking about it, you were. " Wanda inputted, making Fury sigh and shake his head. 

" For the next generation....... Well it seems like you don't care. " 

" I care, we care. We just want to know why you won't let us be. " Wanda said. 

" You see it's moments like these that make me wonder what Stark saw. He was persistent in saying that you were the future, even went far enough to say that you were smarter than him. THE Tony Stark. He was insistent that you are the next generation of great minds, wholly. Beyond a reasonable doubt and without a single doubt. Why? I don't have an idea, but I intend to find out. " He says and reaches down and takes out the glasses case. 

" What are you going to do? " Peter asked with hesitation, wondering what Fury will do in order to find out. 

" It's not what I'm going to do, it's what you're going to do. He left these for you, " He handed him the case, " If it were my decision...... "

" Well thankfully it's not your decision. " Wanda spat at him, Fury shook his head again. 

" Stark believed in you, are you going to step up? Or are you going to keep playing house? " He asked. 

" You know for someone that seems to be over critical, you appear to be trying to get his assistance. Something you can't figure out? " Wanda asked. 

" Why do you keep calling me? " 

" Because the world in changing. If we don't change with it, if we don't evolve we will go extinct. We need people like you, or what Stark believed you to be. " 

" You need Spider-Man. " 

" If I needed soldiers, I will get soldiers. Not hard, what we need is great minds. " 

" Why? Why me? " He said not looking up from the case. 

" Do you know how rare you are? Someone with your IQ? Your capabilities? " Peter shakes his head no. 

" Great minds like your's, or supposedly like your's, are needed to thrive in the future. To prosper, to do good. " 

" We read you loud and clear. We'll contact you when we're ready to work with you and aren't already doing good on our own. " 

" How will you be ready to threats you don't even know about? " 

" That's when we'll contact you, until then he'll be leading Stark Industries and improving the world. See yourself out. " She dismissed and lead Peter back to the living room not looking back. They sat back down on the couch and Peter has yet to look away from the glasses, and Wanda knew there was only one thing to do. 

" Open them. " 

" What? " 

" He gave them to you, they're yours. Open them, try them on. " She said simply, trying to use the most simple and undeniable logic. He shakily set the case in his lap and opened them to reveal a card. He picked it up and read it out loud. 

" For the next Tony Stark, I choose you. " He said shakily, trying to hold in the tears at the memory of these glasses. 

It was a late night in the lab when Tony had passed out, leaving Peter unsupervised. Of course Peter did the only thing reasonable, he slipped on the glasses and posed for a selfie with sleeping Tony in the background. The cherry on top was throwing up the peace sign and smirking as if he really were Tony. 

Peter pressed his lips closed trying not to let the tears that are wearing down his eyelids slip across his cheeks. He sat the card down and slipped on the glasses, looking around and sniffling. 

Wanda picked up the card and turns it over, " For access, say EDITH. " 

Peter takes a breath, " EDITH. " 

" Bio-metric scans complete, authentication complete. Greetings Peter. " 

" Woah, who are you? " 

" I am E.D.I.T.H. Tony Stark's augmented reality security and defense system. " 

" So he made you for me? " 

" No, but you have access to all of Tony's protocols. " 

" Okay. " 

" E.D.I.T.H. stands for "Even Dead, I'm The Hero". Tony loved his acronyms. " 

The first tear finally spilled as he smiled at the name, " Yeah he did. " Wanda grips his hand and squeezes it. 

" Would you like to see what I can do? " 

" Uh sure. " His HUD blows up with information and displayed in front of him. 

" Wow. " He looks closer and realizes that he can see everything in the glasses that they had brought themselves. They seem disrespectful to Peter now. He holds them up and examines them through the HUD display. 

" EDITH? " He calls out. 

" Yes Peter? " 

" Can you tell me what you can do? Like in words? " 

" I am the user interface to the entire Stark Industries network. I allow the user full access to the entire Stark satellite network, which comes with several hundred tactical drones. I also provides several backdoor entrances to some of the world's largest telecommunications companies giving the you access to all of the target's personal information and potentially hacking capabilities to a large amount of communication systems. " 

" Okay, that's a lot. So can you potentially hack into the network I set up for the glasses I made? " 

" Certainly, one moment........... Complete. " 

" Can you shut down the glasses? Eliminate all access to the protocols from them? " 

" Of course, the action you are requesting will turn the spectacles into their regular form. Meaning they would only serve to block bright lights from the user's eyes. " 

" Yeah. Do it. " He says with conviction, he thinks now that with the pair Tony gave him it feels like he's disrespecting his dying gift to him. His last work. Wanda sat by his side and held his hand, comforting him while he decided what to do. She knew it was a good decision and she supported him no matter what. 

" Do you have access to the network I made? " 

" Correct. " 

" Absorb it's protocols. " 

" As you wish. " 

" Peter. " Wanda spoke for the first time. 

" Yeah? " 

" Are you okay? " 

" Yeah, why wouldn't I be? " He asked, seeing her through the glasses. 

" Because patchy the pirate just said some ignorant shit and I feel like we should talk about it. " 

" There's nothing to talk about. I, I had always thought and worried about Mr.Stark's approval. Wanted to show him how good I am, wanted to get better everyday just to hear him tell me good job. Hearing what Fury said, I know I had his approval. I don't need Fury's. " 

" That's good. " 

" Yeah, and I know that I will do better and become better. With you by my side. " He phrased it like a question.

" Always and Forever. " 

" Always and Forever. " They hugged and just held one another for moments before breaking apart. 

" Peter, I would like to inform you that I have now absorbed the protocols you have made. Of course excluding any duplicates. Or replaced outdated ones with newer versions. " 

" Thank you Edith. That'll be all for the night " 

" Good night, Peter. " 

" Good night Edith. " He said back, he looks to Wanda smiling as he does so. " Can we start it over? Fury kinda ruined it. " 

" Yeah, does that mean you'll be sitting next to me? Or will I have my honey bunny back in my lap? " She asks teasingly. 

" I mean if you want...... " 

" Of course I want to, do you? " She asks, and Peter simply nodded his head before Wanda reached out and pulled him to her arms. Peter laughing as she did so, and then cuddling up to her and slotting himself across her with his head on her shoulder. She used her magic to start the movie over again and just like before he said the lines along with the actors. They don't move from their spot on the couch but simply just start to fall asleep as the movie continues to play, when she feels Peter breaths even out against her chest she softly takes the glasses off of him and he begins to wake. 

" It's okay honey bunny, it's just me. " She whispers in an effort to keep him from waking completely, he seems to relax at her voice and snuggles closer into her neck. Wanda sighs out in tired relief before setting the glasses on the coffee table in easy reach to ease him when he wakes up. Wanda does her best to rearrange them without too much movement , and with the use of the bond and her powers it's done. They now lay on the couch together, Peter on top of Wanda with his head snuggled into the crook of her neck and a leg thrown over her hip. His grip on her hip tightened as well as the arm he threw underneath the curve of her breast and wrapped around to her side. He clung to her like a koala to a tree. Wanda smiled down at him as she laid with an arm around his shoulder and the other holding his arm around her, before she fell asleep she pressed a kiss to his hairline and whispered: 

" I love you honey bunny. " 

When they wake up the next morning it's to Morgan rushing into the room. 

" PEter! PeTer! PeteR! " She yells causing Wanda and Peter to finally wake up. Pepper comes in with Happy trailing behind. 

" Morgan what did I say barging in without knocking? " Pepper asks. 

" Don't do it. " 

" Yes, and what did you do? " 

" I barged in without knocking. " She said sadly and hung her head, knowing she did wrong. " I'm sorry mommy. " 

" You don't need to apologize to me. " She told her, Morgan looked over to Wanda and Peter. " I'm sorry. " 

" Mo it's okay, I forgive you. I know you're just really excited about today. " Peter says as he sits up, with Wanda following. 

" I forgive you too Morgan, you know we aren't trying to make you feel bad but there are rules for a reason. Next time knock please. " 

" Okay. " She said with her head down, making Peter break. 

" Mo come here. " He says and opens his arms and she rushes to hug him and she keeps telling him she's sorry but she's super excited to for today. Peter hushes her over and over and misses the way the other three in the room look at them. Happy has a small smile while Wanda and Pepper share the same fond open one, as well as a little bit of laughter with it on how easy Peter breaks for Morgan. After they hug it out Peter is almost fully awake and decides that he is hungry, Morgan is back to being happy from what Peter did and is happy to join him for breakfast. Telling him how she waited for him to wake up but couldn't wait any longer. 

" Well I guess we better fill you up, got a big day ahead. " Pepper said. 

" Yep, get to try some authentic Italian subs, pasta and desserts. Gonna need to eat to prepare myself so I can truly enjoy it and not worry about being hungry. " Peter agreed, making everyone chuckle. 

" Well we have two options: Go out and grab breakfast, or stay in and order in. What do you guys want to do? " Pepper questioned the group. Peter looked to Wanda and non-verbally asked what she wanted to do. 

_ We can do whatever you want. _ Peter thought to her, using the bond. 

_ Well I don't really have any preference.  _

_ Wanda.  _

_ Peter, I'm being honest.  _ She lied, she was still feeling a little unattractive. Peter could tell and was going to try to comfort her like she had for him. 

" Well if no one has any other idea, could we order in? I don't feel ready to leave just yet, I haven't showered or anything so." 

" Well, why don't you two get cleaned up and meet us in our room for breakfast? Happy you too. " Pepper instructed before anyone could say anything else, not that they would anyhow. Morgan linked hands with Pepper before leaving with Happy in tow out of the room and across the hall. 

Peter only spoke once the door was closed, " Just for the record, " He says and leans in kissing her cheek, " I think your stunningly beautiful. " He says with a smile and holds her hand as they get up and go to the bathroom. They complete their morning routine and take care of what all they need. Showering, brushing teeth, actually using the bathroom and all else. They get dressed and Peter is happy to put on his fun socks, Wanda smiles at his excitement and overall happiness. She links arms with him, after taking care of the morning routine she feels more sure of herself and if anything the way Peter is looking at her, it's justified. They walk over to the room across the hall and knocked on the door, not wanting to be hypocritical to Morgan and to so they know if they're ready for them. 

Morgan swung the door open and pulled them inside. Pepper and Happy had ordered the food for them to all eat together, and gathering it on the table. Morgan practically drags Peter and Wanda to the table and sits down next to them. They pass out the food and dig in, Morgan trying to talk about what they're all doing today and Pepper telling her not to talk with food in her mouth and slow down before she chokes. Morgan of course slows down, but it only lasts for a few minutes before she goes back to talking fast and trying to eat just as fast. Peter gets her to slow down when he asks her to slow down. When they're all done, they clean up and have room service come and take everything back. 

" Okay, you two go get everything you need for the day. Don't worry about wallets, I'm bringing mine. " Pepper said to Peter and Wanda. 

" What all do we need then? " Peter asked. 

" Just phone and anything else you can think of. " 

" Alright, be back in a minute. " Wanda said and walked Peter out into the hall, and taking them into their room. Peter immediately goes for the EDITH glasses, Wanda knew that he would and smiled at how well she knows Peter. Peter slips them on with care and says a greeting to EDITH. 

" Hi EDITH. " 

" Hello Peter, how are you doing? " 

" I'm doing better, we're all going to go see the Colosseum and have lunch before going to go see a fountain and then dinner somewhere else. " 

" Sounds like fun. I hope you have fun, would you like me to be present? " 

" Uh yeah, I'd like you to be around today. You're apart of the family. " Peter said with a smile, Wanda only hearing his side smiles at his positivity. Wanda grabs both of their phones from the couch and hands him his. They both pocket them before Wanda grabs the now normal sunglasses and wears them. Peter looks up and he bites the inside of his cheek. 

" Wanda, I'm sorry about destroying the glasses. " 

" Honey bunny, it's okay. To be honest I wasn't going to use them that way anyhow so at least now I don't have to worry about having something that important always on me. " 

" Oh, well okay then. " He smiles again, feeling relieved. They go over what else they need before they head out, Wanda grabs her hat this time around. Figured there's enough attention on them with Pepper, Morgan and Happy. She knows that people are aware of her existence but they don't interact with her, pretty much everyone in her life has stopped the paparazzi presence. She figured it will be a nice time out with the family, seeing the sights and enjoying some nice food. Wanda plans on bringing home some food for everyone this time around. Figured bring some nice food and wine and have a lovely dinner once they get back. If everyone is available, which is likely seeing as how they always have Sunday dinner together. 

They check over once more before leaving the room and make sure to lock it behind them and walk across to the other suite. Again they knock and are let in by an overly happy and excited Morgan. When they fully are in and ready to leave, Pepper finally sees Peter wearing those glasses. She pauses for a moment and gets a sense of deja vu when she sees the two of them arm in arm. 

It takes her back to a memory of a young Tony Stark. Still a playboy and walking around with women and having too much fun. She sees the similarities between the two: Extreme genius level intellect, same facial features. She can see the bright brown eyes and the chocolate curls that seems that can't be tamed. The glasses seem to make him distinguished and if Pepper knows Peter, and she does, they're giving him confidence. Of course the beautiful women in his arms is a reminder of a young Tony. 

Pepper knows that Wanda is no where near the women that have been with before they had gotten together. She had seen some real pieces of work, but Wanda was an amazing young woman. She brought Peter out and they truly did amazing things for each other. Pepper recognizes the potential they have together, and thinks about the comment Sam made. ' America's new power couple '. She gazes at them and truly sees the next generation, and thinks the world is in good hands. 

She smiles. 

" You two ready? " She asks. 

" Yep Pep. " Peter smiles at his own rhyme, Morgan giggles as everyone else shakes their head. They all head out and make their way to the car, they all pile in with Happy driving and Pepper sitting beside him. Wanda and Peter had Morgan between the two of them in the back seat and made sure she was all buckled up before even getting theirs. Even with her limited line of sight, Morgan kept talking about what she saw. Peter wanting her to be happy had an idea. 

" Mo, you want to play a game? " He asks, thinking about how maybe it can get her to focus on something. 

" YES! " She shouts, making Peter wince a tad given the closeness. 

" Morgan, inside voice sweetie. We're in a car sweetheart. "

" Sorry. " 

" It's okay, just lower your voice. Okay sweetie? " 

" Yes mommy. What game do you want to play? " Morgan asks at a responsible level. 

" Well I think we can play eye spy, sound like fun? " He asked with a smile. 

" Yes. You can go first. " Morgan says, making Pepper smile at Morgan being nice. 

" Thank you Morgan. I spy with my little eye something red. " 

" Wanda's hair. " 

" Yes. Good job Mo, your turn. " 

" I spy with my little eye something yellow. " Peter actually had to look around the car before he realized that he wore a short sleeve, and his tattoo was exposed. 

" My sunflower. " 

" Yep, your turn. " 

" I spy with my little eye something something red. " 

" Wanda's tattoo. " 

" Yeah, you are really good. Can you read my mind? " He asked jokingly, making Morgan giggle. 

" No. " She laughed. 

" Are you sure? I don't believe you. Wanda, you're gonna have to help me interrogate her. " Peter said and looked over Morgan to Wanda who was sporting the same smile. 

" It's the only way. " Wanda laughed before she and Peter started to tickle Morgan at the same time on opposite sides. She laughed and laughed and laughed, they made sure not to go too long so she could breathe right. After a few moments of tickling her they stopped completely. 

" Boy, she is a tough cookie to crack. Will have to continue this later. " Wanda said, looking over to Peter. 

" Yeah, when she least expects it. " Peter said with his eyes narrowed at her, and Morgan tried doing it back but Peter made the silly face and made her laugh. Pepper looked back and saw the three of them with a happy smile. Happy being the amazing driver he is, was able to get them to the first stop at the Colosseum pretty soon after that, he found a parking spot and got out with everyone. Morgan bouncing along with everyone and talking about anything she sees. Everyone is not only engaging her but encouraging her by going along with it. Pointing out things along the way and asking her about it and Peter giving some kind of educational information while Pepper provided the cultural information. 

Soon enough they were at the Colosseum. They all look at it for a while without talking, just seeing the sight and enjoying its beauty. They break out into discussion about it and Peter was able to sneak more facts about it to try and teach Morgan something. 

" Mo did you know that this used to hold 50,000 people? " 

" No way! " 

" Way. It was the biggest amphitheatre ever built in its time. " 

" So cool, it looks really pretty. " She said. 

" Well it's made from travertine limestone, tuff, and brick-faced concrete." He said and pointed to each one, letting her see just what he was talking about. Morgan was really invested and it showed, Peter was happy that he was able to entertain her as well as teach her a few things. They continue to walk around for a while and see all the nearby attractions that are close to them. It was a bit later when Morgan spoke up, 

" Mommy when's lunch? " She asked. 

" In a bit sweetie, you getting hungry? " Morgan nodded her head and Pepper smiles, " Probably all this walking. " 

" I mean maybe it isn't just the walking. " Peter said, " I mean it could be time to eat back home. " 

" Peter, you're just looking for a reason to eat. " 

" No, I never need a reason to eat but like if we are going to be stopping for lunch soon where will it be? " He asked. 

" Well I figured we could do something that you like but going to a sandwich shop. " 

" Authentic subs!? " Peter asks with a growing smile, Wanda chuckles at his response. It was like a little kid in a candy shop, but everyone knows that is just Peter and food. 

" Yes honey. Wanda, Happy are you two hungry? I'd ask Peter but I know better. " She laughs and looks at the two. 

" I am getting a little hungry. " Wanda admitted, Happy sighed and nodded his head. 

" Well then, early lunch. We're a bit farther away than I would like but we can still walk there. It's not that far because I was trying to get us to walk to it. " 

" Mommy, my legs are tired. Do we have to walk the rest of the way? " Morgan asked. 

" Mo if your legs are tired, why didn't you say anything earlier? I could've given you a piggy back ride. " Peter smirked as Morgan got excited and rushed to him, he effortlessly picked her up and shifted her to his back. Morgan wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck without much pull. Peter secured her legs by holding her chins with soft hold. Wanda smiled at the sight and linked hands with Peter, as well as give Morgan a half hug. They make the rest of the way walking to the small shop that Pepper knew about from her and Tony's travels. They arrive and enter and is given a friendly greeting from the owner. 

" Ciao caro. " The old women came out and hugged Pepper and kissed her cheek. 

" Ciao. " Pepper said back, causing Peter to look confused and amazed at the same time. It lead to his eyebrows being scrunched up and somehow his eyes wide. 

" Pep, I didn't know you knew Italian. " 

" Well sweetie, I did have a meeting here. " Pepper said, as if that explained everything. He was the only person with genius level intellect, just because hers was more for people doesn't mean it is valued any less. 

The shop owner looks to the people with Pepper and asks, " È questa la famiglia di cui mi hai parlato? " 

" Sì. " Pepper responded, the owner looked to everyone before stepping to Happy and hugging him tightly before whispering something into his ear. It made him give a real smile. She stepped to Morgan and Peter, but took a step backward in defense creating distance between them. 

" It's okay Peter, she's a friend. " Pepper eased his worry but Peter still kept his eye on her, never having met this person before. His starts to relax when he sees her act sweet to Morgan. Pinching her cheeks and doing all the grandmother like things, she even gave her a piece of candy. Morgan smiled and that made Peter take his step back and fully relax, he knew she was happy. The woman looked Peter and Wanda, seeing as how they were still holding hands. 

" Sei una bellissima coppia. " 

" Grazie, mi dispiace non essere stato il più accogliente. Non ti conosco, mi scuso per il mio comportamento. Hai un negozio delizioso e non vedo l'ora di provare qualcosa. " He apologized as Wanda watched with wonder. 

" Oh tesoro, non c'è niente di cui dispiacersi, stavi solo proteggendo tua sorella. È ammirevole. " 

" Grazie. " Peter said and let the woman pull him into a hug. 

She turned her gaze to Wanda, " Una giovane donna così meravigliosa. " She looked to the tattoo and smiled at it, " Sono davvero speciali, no? " 

Wanda looked to Peter for translation, " She said you were a gorgeous young woman and then said they truly are special aren't they. " He translated. " If my opinion matters, she's right by the way. I mean if you were wondering. " He said with a smirk. 

" Oh yeah? " She smiled at his banter. 

" I mean solid 10/10. I've only given those a few times, so you know you're truly amazing. " 

" Morgan, did he ever give you a ten? " Wanda asked. 

" Yeah! He said I got a ten out of ten for making the special smoothies with him! " 

" Of course he did. " 

" Hey, only two people ever have gotten a ten out of ten from me. " He defended, even he was laughing. Wanda shook her head and asked, 

" How do I say thank you? " 

" Grazie. " Pepper enunciated for Wanda. 

" Grazie. " Wanda said the the nice woman. 

" È mio piacere tesoro. Ora prendiamo qualcosa da mangiare, ho già fatto tutto. Devi solo prenderlo e andare. Ti consiglio di restare al piano di sopra e di vedere il Colosseo in lontananza." The woman says and then she walks away to the back and grabs everything that Pepper had pre-ordered for them all. It came in a decorative basket that they were allowed to keep but they decided to take her advice and to eat upstairs on the second floor lounge, hoping to see the Colosseum in the distance. Each one of them hugged and thanked her before heading up and finding it almost completely empty except for a few people who of course recognized them but left them alone, giving them privacy for now. 

Everyone sat down and started to pass out the food, enjoying a nice family dinner. They paid no attention to anyone else but themselves and the nice woman who owned the shop when she came by to check on them. They didn't care if someone at another table took pictures of them, it wasn't even on their mind. They just kept enjoying each other's companies and the amazing food. 

" This is the best sandwich I have ever had. " Peter states in a firm voice, causing Wanda to look at him with a fake confusion look. 

" But Peter what of Delmar's? " She exaggerated. 

" I'd like to think that if Mr.Delmar had this Sandwich, he would say it's the best sandwich. Besides, Mr.Delmar still hold the title of best sandwich in Queens. " 

" If you say so..... " She laughed. 

" Oh come on, he won't be mad. Will he? " 

Wanda laughs for a moment for leaning towards him, " No honey bunny, he won't be mad. Even if he was, no one can resist the pretty brown eyes of yours. " She said and kissed his cheek softly. 

" Eww. " Morgan said at the display of affection, bringing Peter from his little world. Realizing that Wanda and him had a moment right there in front of them. 

" Keep that attitude up, remember that for the future sweetheart. " Pepper smiled at her daughter. 

" I will. " Morgan smiled back, resuming to eating her sandwich. Peter picks up his third and digs in, sighing at the taste. 

" Kid. " Happy said. 

" Happy come on, it's true subs. Sooo good. Can't help it sometimes. " He laughs at the end, Wanda joining with him. 

" I think it's cute. " 

" When are you two going to be done with the puppy phase? " Happy asked tiredly. 

" Isn't that just the first month of dating? " Peter asked. 

" Yeah, sorry Happy but it looks like it's here to stay. " Pepper chuckled. 

" Great. " He said and took a bite of his sandwich. He was trying to project his dislike for them, but Pepper, Wanda and even Morgan saw the small smile on his face. He was glad the kid found happiness in his life. 

They finished up their food and talked to the nice owner again before leaving and heading towards the car. They were on their way to the fountain and Morgan was getting a little sleepy. 

" Tired Mo? " Peter asked knowingly, but Morgan was similar to Tony in the sense of sleep. She wanted to be awake all the time. Common with her age but a bit of Tony shined through with the amount of stubbornness when she shook her head no. Everyone knew she was, all the walking and now she was full. They had a bit of a drive and now would be a great time for a nap. So Peter did what he did with Tony, eased her to sleep. 

" Morgan, do you know how many numbers pi goes for? " 

" It's infinite. " 

" Yep, do you know how far I can recite it? " 

" You can recite pi? " Wanda asks, Peter looks over and smiles. 

" Yeah, see every year there is a pi day. It's on March 14 every year and me and Ned compete to see who can remember the most digits. I don't know how long that has been going on, I think we started back in middle school some time. So Morgan, think I can get a head start and practice with you? " She just nodded her head yes. 

" Okay, well I think we need to be closer. Happy's driving and I don't want to distract him with the numbers so I'll be whispering them. " He said, and if Morgan wasn't tired she would've known that was a lie. Though with her eyes dropping and her head keep leaning forward, only to jerk back, Peter knew it worked. He carefully pulled her closer and she leaned her head back onto his shoulder, cuddling up to him without even thinking about it. Everyone in the car, either glanced or watched him pull her close and saw her snuggle and let out a big yawn. Of course EDITH had saved it, without prompting. 

That's when Peter began to recite pi, in a low soothingly calm whisper. He rubbed her back and tried to boost the base of his voice so she could possibly feel gentle vibrations from his throat and chest that she was pressed against. Within minutes Morgan was asleep but Peter kept going. 

They continued to drive and at some point Peter stopped talking, Wanda realized and looked over to see he had fell asleep too. She took out her phone and took a lot of pictures and saved them as well as send them to Pepper, Happy and May. She had FRIDAY save it on the file. 

" So much for Morgan being the only tired one. " Happy spoke quietly. 

" Well I think it's adorable. " Wanda said. 

" Of course you do. " 

" Pepper would agree. Pepper. " She asked, making Pepper turn around and face the two sleeping together. 

" Awe they're all tuckered out. " She cooed and snapped pictures of her own. 

" Happy you have to admit, they are cute together. " He just grumbles and that begins to arouse Morgan from her sleep, they all take a breath and watch as Peter begins to rub her back again and murmuring numbers until a few moments later they're back they way they were. The collectively let out a sigh and enjoy the rest of the ride in peace. They finally get there to see the sun start to set, it was a further drive than they expected. That paired with Happy not knowing it like he knows New York, has to take the GPS recommended route. It bothers him more than anything but he doesn't say anything. 

Wanda wakes Peter up and easily using the bond. 

_ Hey. _ She greets with a smile once she sees his eyes open. 

_ Hey. _ He greets back. 

_ Were here, think you can carry Morgan while she wakes up?  _

_ Yeah sure, I have no problem carrying her for the 2 minutes before she's bouncing around again.  _ He jokes before carefully trying to lift her up. It led to her opening her eyes and blinking at him, trying to focus in. He smiled at her and watched as she was awake in moments, leading her to beam at him. 

" Hi Mo. " 

" Hi Pete. " She said, already awake. 

" Have a nice nap? " He laughed. 

" Yeah, did you? " She asked, still able to hear the grogginess in his voice. He laughs a bit and nodded his head, 

" Yeah I did. Want a piggy ride? " 

" Yes, thank you. " She says kindly before walking up to him and throwing herself at him, expecting him to catch her. He of course does and carries her effortlessly. They walk for a minute from the parking area and go towards the fountain and marvel. Again just like with the Colosseum, Morgan asks questions and points to things inquiring more and Peter is all too willing to give in to the sponge like thirst for knowledge. 

They take lots of pictures just like before, everyone got some solo pictures. As well as pretty much every combination of groups and pairs, then they did a big family picture. Morgan was on Peter's shoulders and hands linked with Wanda, who had her other hand holding his arm. Pepper had an arm around Peter's back and was holding Happy's hand, against his will. Somehow Pepper even got him to smile. They had someone take the picture for them, which they each thanked about a dozen times. That's when they walked back to the car and piled into it, driving off to dinner. Again they had a bit of a drive and Morgan had no problem cuddling up to him and napping a bit more before dinner. Of course Pepper and Wanda took many photos and shared laughs at the two napping. 

The next spot was a bit more crowded as it was a bit more well known for its product. It was still on the small side but it was a place for families to eat together. They waited for a table to open up and when they were it gathered a few stares and of course that lead to pictures but that was stopped once Happy had hoarded them away from them. He was still good with security and it really showed in moments like these. 

A table finally opened for them and they sat down and broke bread together. They put all their food in the middle and shared it family style, grabbing a little bit of everything and talking amongst themselves. Sharing pieces of everything and laughing together, they looked like the stereotypical family that everyone wants. Of course everyone but Morgan took notice of the people staring and taking pictures but they paid it no attention and kept enjoying the meal together. They were lavishing in nice pastas and sweet deserts together. When they were finished they organized the table the used plates and cutlery, as well leave a sizable tip for the staff. They drove back to the hotel before they split up and went to their own rooms to change into something more comfortable, which ended up being sweats and pajama items but everyone was cozy now. 

Peter and Wanda were on their way out before Peter grabbed her stopping her. 

" What is it honey bunny? " She asked. 

" Okay so first I wanted to say that today was amazing with you and everyone. I'm just really glad you're here with me and with us. " 

" Of course honey bunny, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I want to be right here with you. " She said and cupped his cheek and leaned in for a kiss, and for the first time Peter stopped her. Wanda opened her eyes to see him biting his lip, she was worried at first but seeing him acting this way made her wonder. 

" Hey Wanda do you think we could uh try something? " He asked carefully, Wanda smirked before responding. 

" Here and now? That's kinda dirty isn't it, I mean they are expecting us and could walk in...... " 

" Not like that. I mean I just want to kiss you but..... " 

" But what? What are you thinking honey bunny? " 

" I was thinking that we could do the Spider-Kiss. " He whispered, making Wanda smile. She had a feeling of what it was but his blush was precious and she wanted to see more of it. 

" What is that? " She feigned confusion. 

" I just go up on the ceiling and repel down until we're at the same head level and we kiss. " He said with his blush growing down to his neck. She spared him now and actually thought about it and it did sound kinda nice in a weird way. She thought it was something symbolic of his powers. 

" Yeah that sounds like fun. " 

" Really? " 

" Yeah, you got your web shooters? " 

" Of course. " 

" Well then get up there. " She said and he jumped to the ceiling, and began to lower himself but stopped once Wanda meet him halfway. 

" I figured this would be nice. Plus I don't want you to do the heavy lifting. " 

" That's fair, it's nice not to do all the heavy lifting in the relationship. " He joked. 

" Oh really? Like when? " 

" Like my study. " 

" Your study? " She smirked. 

" Yeah, I mean I am willing to share. " 

" It's my study honey bunny? " 

" Ah 12% your study. " 

" 12%? " 

" An argument can be made for 15. " 

" Oh yeah? " She smiled. 

" Yeah I mean I did all the heavy lifting, literally. Bookcases, desk, computer, couch, chairs, table. " 

" Okay then. " She laughed. Unknowing to them Pepper smiled at the exchanged banter, solidifying in her mind that they were the next generation. Smiling at the memory of her and Tony, once she say them leaning in she made her presence known. 

" Am I interrupting something? " Pepper asked, smiling as Peter went wide eyed and started stuttering. Wanda laughed along with Pepper. 

" Just trying to get a little bit of light action from my boyfriend, why what's up? " 

" WANDA! " Peter rushed, read in the face. 

" Well Morgan is getting a little impatient and wants to watch some movies already. So if you two can hurry up and finish sucking face, we can get started. " 

" Here we come. " Peter rushed and hopped down and basically ran out the door, wanting to escape the awkward situation. Wanda gently lowered herself to the ground before cracking. Pepper and Wanda let the laughter roll off and allowed their shoulders to shake along with it. They caught their breath after a moment and went across the hall to the other room. They joined in for the movie marathon, of course Wanda and Peter were cuddled up on the couch while Morgan was with Pepper on a different one. Happy was a few feet away from them and kept it that way for the whole night as they watched comedy classics like the ' Mask! ' series. 

The night was winding down when they decided to disband the theater of its occupants, sending Happy, Wanda and Peter to their own rooms. Peter and Wanda made sure to hug Morgan goodbye as if they were going across the globe for three months and not across the hall for a few hours. When Peter and Wanda laid down in the actual bed they both got comfortable, still in their sweats from the movies. They weren't at home, they were at an extremely high end hotel in Rome. 

" Hey honey bunny. " 

" Yeah? " 

" I think we should try to do the Spider-Kiss. " She spoke, smiling as he popped up like a whack-a-mole. 

" Really? " 

" Yeah, get on up there. " She said and they repeated their actions from earlier, Wanda meeting him halfway. 

" Hey. " He said with a smile, that looked like a frown. 

" Hey. " She did the same, ever so slowing they leaned in. They meet in the middle and it was something new, something exciting. Even in their adventurous life. Peter opened his mouth and Wanda slide her tongue inside, making him gasp slightly before he did the same. They pulled back before the kiss became too heated. 

" Woah. " Peter said in awe. 

" Yeah. " She agreed, it was way better than she thought it was going to be. She was willing to admit that to him. " Not gonna lie, way better than I thought it would be. " 

" Same. " He said, still reeling from it. She smiled at his lopsided expression and helped him down before she had to go to the bathroom before bed. They came back together again, and Peter was snuggling up to Wanda this time again. They fell asleep with nothing but silk sheets and the others heartbeat soothing them. 

When it came time to wake up Morgan had learned her lesson, and knocked before entering. When they let her in she came bounding up and hopping up on the bed. 

" Good morning! " She spoke loudly. 

" Morning Mo. " Peter greeted, not lifting his head from Wanda's chest. 

" Morning Petey! " 

" Morning Morgan. " 

" Morning Wanda! " 

" How did you sleep Mo? " 

" I slept good, what about you guys? " 

" We slept good Morgan. " Wanda told her. 

" That's good, we need to hurry though. We're leaving soon and mommy said we're going to grab pizza before we leave! " 

" Okay, you need to get off the covers so we can make the bed silly. Then we can shower and get dressed. " Peter said to her and watched as she scrambled off the bed. 

" Do you guys need any help? " She asked, " I'm already ready to go, Happy and mommy helped me pack everything a little bit ago. " 

" Thank you Morgan but we're good, why don't you go see Happy. He doesn't seem so happy this morning. " Wanda said and nodded to a very unhappy happy. Morgan nodded her head and ran to Happy who lightened up at seeing Morgan. She just had that effect with everyone. Happy lead them both out leaving Wanda, Peter, and Pepper in the room. 

" How did you sleep Pep? " Peter asked. 

" I slept well, thank you for asking. Looks like you two slept well, that Spider-Kiss must have put you down for the count. " She teased, making Peter have the same reaction as last night, while Wanda smirked. 

" Too good. " She said. 

" Wanda! " He urged making the other two laughed. It was nice to see him be embarrassed, but also be just as teasing as she is usually. Last night was a look into the potential of his confidence. They both looked forward to seeing him grow. Peter wasted no time before getting up and into the bathroom, within moments they heard the showering running and that's when Wanda got up too. Getting everything she brought packed while he showered, Pepper had said her goodbye before leaving her to get ready. Wanda heard the shower turn off and knew she still had a few minutes before he actually came out of the bathroom. In those few moments she went over everything in her head, making sure she had everything packed and ready except for the few items she needed for a shower. 

Peter came back with only a towel wrapped around his waist, he was still a bit wet from his shower as water droplets slowly went down his body. Wanda gulped at the sight and Peter merely began to get ready. Getting out his clothes and laying them on the bed before going around and picking everything else up and putting it into his suitcase. Before Wanda left to the bathroom, she stopped by Peter who had looked up to see her saunter over. 

" Hey. " He greeted, but was kept quiet by Wanda's mouth pressing to his for a quick heated kiss. 

" Next week, we're going to have a lot of naughty fun. " It was Peter's turn to swallow thickly. 

" R-really? " He stuttered out, Wanda chuckled lowly before pressing forward again. 

" Really. " She said and leaned in but stopped just short of kissing him and left to the bathroom. Peter only blew a breath of relief once he had heard the shower running. He used the rest of the time to get everything packed up and clean what little mess there was. Wanda came in already dressed and ready to leave, Peter used EDITH to make sure everything was good before grabbing the couple of suitcases and leaving hand in hand. They walked across the hall and knocked only for it to swing up revealing a giddy Morgan. 

" Finally. " She cried, " We've been waiting forever. " 

" Well sorry Mo, we had to shower. We're ready now, thank you for waiting. " 

" It's okay, let's go get pizza. I'm super excited. " She said taking Peter's hand and leading him to sit down on the couch, then jumping into his lap. He caught her with now effort and he laughed. 

" Me too Mo. " 

" Daddy told me it was the best pizza in the whole world. " 

" I think it's good but I think you got them beat with the homemade pizza you made. " He complimented. 

" Really? " 

" Really, best pizza I have ever had. " He answered, and he was being wholly honest about it. It was actually his favorite pizza. 

" Thank you. " She said and hugged him, burying herself into his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her head. 

" No problem Mo, but I think we should get going. " He said, looking up and noticing how everyone was looking at them. He didn't mind, they were family. He would've minded if he knew about the pictures taken, if he knew. They all grabbed their bags and walked out of the hotel to the car and piled in before heading off to the final stop before home. They arrived at a small pizzeria and walked in, loving the smell of all the ingredients. 

" Buongiorno. " The man behind the counter greeted, leading to everyone either saying it back or trying to say it back. The man smiled even brighter at the family. 

" Possiamo per favore avere 4 pizze napoletane? " Pepper asked for the pizzas, enough for all of them, and in a polite way. 

" sarebbe un piacere per me. Saranno pronti per te in circa 10 minuti, puoi aspettare tutti qui nelle cabine se vuoi. " 

" Grazie. " Pepper and Peter said, making the others attempt speaking again. They all sat down at a booth and just relaxed with one another before the pizza's were almost done. 

" Pep, where are we going to pick up all the food to take home? I kinda promised May some pasta. " He laughed, making Pepper join in. 

" Of course you did, but I also promised her Tiramisu and wine. Don't worry it's already on the plane, I had it delivered and packed up for us to take home so no worries. " 

" Cool. Did you get some su...... " 

" Yes, I got plenty of subs. As well as the ingredients to make your own sandwich once we get home. As well as some nice treats here and there. I think I even got some sausages. " 

" You're so great. Thank you Pepper, I'm so glad that we could be here together. " 

" So am I honey. " She said before the chef caught her attention and signaled her, they paid for the food and Peter carried the boxes of pizza before they got to the car a few feet away. They got in and decided to eat it on the plane once, just so they could enjoy it and not worry about making a mess. Once they got to the airport it went by pretty fast, perks of flying private. They loaded up into the plane and jetted off, they had only taken the seat belts off and moved they were told they could. They joined together, near the on board table and pulled out the pizza boxes from it's pouch. They were still almost hot and everyone smiled, even Happy. 

They looked to one another, then each raised a slice and touched as if it was cups and took a bite. 

" This is really good. " Peter said with a mouthful. 

" Chew first. " Pepper warned before he followed her instructions and chewed and swallowed. 

" Sorry. " He apologized, to which Pepper nodded his forgiveness as she too was chewing. " This is really good, like amazingly good. " 

" Is it the best pizza you ever had? " Morgan asked. 

" No, yours is the best I have ever had Mo. " He said and took another bite. 

" Better than this? " She asked and was surprised. She could taste how good this pizza was right then and there, and wondered why he placed her's over this. Then she took another bite and simply enjoyed it and the company. After they had eaten, they began to relax and catch a nap before landing and trying to resume New York time. When they did land it wasn't some big moment, it wasn't nothing either. They were home and everyone knew it. They had all the bags taken inside and to their rooms, while all of the items Pepper brought back was sent to the kitchen. Everyone greeted and welcomed them back home before settling in. When night time came everything was passed out, they had a lovely meal they all helped prepare and eat together. It was Sunday after all and it was the first official Sunday family dinner. 

Pepper got everyone's attention by clinking her glass, " Thank you. " She said once she did. 

" I'm so happy that everyone is here right now, as you know it is our first official Sunday Family Dinner. I just wanted to thank everyone for being here, here and now, and I hope that what we brought back is as good as I believe it to be. I hope it is as good as the company. Cheers. " She raised her glass. 

" Cheers! " Everyone repeated and drank before breaking down again and resuming the pace it once was. It was amazing food, but everyone knew not as good as the company. It never will be, because they were family. Nothing takes place above your family, nothing. 

When they finished dinner they all gathered into the living room, ready to start a movie but Morgan noticed something that no one else was speaking about. 

" Peter, where did you get those glasses? " He looked down to the glasses that were hanging off of his tee shirt, as well as everyone else. 

" They were given to me. " 

" Those look just like daddy's. " 

" I know, that's cause they are. " 

" Really? " 

" Yeah, he left them to me. " 

" Why haven't you worn them before? " 

" I just got them in Italy. " 

" How? " 

" Mr.Stark had given them to someone else to hold on to until I was ready to have them, I guess that's now. " He said and looked at the glasses in a deeper sense. 

" Who gave them to you? " 

" I can't tell you if I did the person would be soooo mad at me. " He teased, making the adults shake their heads. 

" Fine keep your secrets. " She said with a smile, knowing exactly what she said. 

" Mo, did you just....... " She nodded her head and Peter brought her in for a hug. " So proud of you. " 

" Can I see them? " She asked motioning to the glasses. 

" Yeah Mo, just be really careful. " He said and handed them over to her, letting her inspect them to her delight. When she was done she handed them back over to him and then went and got into Pepper's lap before settling in for the movie. Wanda pulled Peter back and into her embrace and held him there for a while, it wasn't until the kids left that they started talking about it. 

" So Fury was in Rome? And you didn't tell me? " Pepper asked. 

" To be honest, I thought you knew. He gave me glasses and talked about responsibility and everything like that. Legacy and the future. " Peter said honestly, figuring nothing got by Pepper. 

" Right, well when and where was this. " She stated, not leaving room to not answer. 

" It was the first night there, at the hotel. Peter heard something, and I follow him to back him up. Come to find Fury is sitting in our bedroom Bond villain style. Said a bunch of stuff then we left him there and slept on the couch after restarting the movie. " 

" So those are actually Tony's? " Pepper asked. 

" Yeah, they're actually Mr.Stark's. " 

" Well I could've told you that you deserved them. " Pepper said with a smile, " Tony made the right call. " 

" Thank you Pepper. " He said before lapsing into silence for a few moments. 

" So what are they some kind of special glasses? " Sam questioned. 

" Yeah like the one you made for everyone? " Bucky tacked on, also kinda curious. 

" Oh thanks for reminding me, the glasses I made everyone are now just regular sunglasses. Sorry about that. " 

" How did you even do that from Italy? They're all here. " 

" Yeah but they're on a network I created, so when I got these I had EDITH absorb my network and basically upgraded them with newer and better protocols that I developed in the last year or so. " 

" EDITH? " 

" That's the AI's name. Mr.Stark named her. " 

" What does that stand for? " Natasha asked, knowing that all his inventions names means something. 

" Even dead, I'm the hero. " He said with a sad smile, which was shared with Pepper and Happy. 

" Really loved his acronyms. " Happy said sadly. 

" Yeah, he did. So uh yeah I used EDITH to absorb the network I made and strip it of protocols and basically upgraded herself. " 

" So what all does she do? " 

" She's an augmented reality security and defense system. " He explained. 

" That means what? Specifics kid. " Sam urged. 

" Well E.D.I.T.H. is the user interface to the entire Stark Industries network. It allows the user full access to the entire Stark satellite network, which comes with several hundred tactical drones. E.D.I.T.H also provides several backdoor entrances to some of the world's largest telecommunications companies giving the user access to all of the target's personal information and potentially hacking capabilities to a large amount of communication systems. " 

" That's a lot. " Sam said. 

" Yep, and Tony could not have picked a better person to receive those. I know you'll do great Peter. " Pepper said, ending the conversation and starting the movie. 

Peter tried to pay attention to the movie but how could he, with a legacy sitting on his shoulders. How could he turn a blind eye to progress by lazing around and doing nothing. He had a responsibility and he was going to do it. 


End file.
